


Gods look like you

by josten_aday



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Short One Shot, obviously, they're in love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josten_aday/pseuds/josten_aday
Summary: uma pequena narração sobre sonhos e nomes.Andrew Joseph MinyardNeil Abraham Josten
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Gods look like you

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, eu fiquei realmente animada pela quantidade de visualizações aqui pela última história (mesmo que não tenha visto nenhum comentário ((eu ainda não sei como isso funciona)) nesse meio tempo), realmente pensei que não haveria muita gente lendo algo numa língua que não é inglês (muito obrigada google tradutor!). Então eu trarei para cá outras fics que fiz aos poucos.  
> Espero que gostem

Eles estão de mãos dadas no telhado, porque eles fazem isso agora (às vezes), os cigarros se apagaram há algum tempo e é tarde da noite, tarde o suficiente para que quase todas as luzes da universidade estejam apagadas e nenhum aluno esteja pelo campus.

Está frio mesmo que seja verão, Neil se agarra em suas roupas quentes e os lábios de Andrew parecem um pouco roxos e secos pelo vento, e mesmo assim eles continuam ali, eles ainda estão mantendo as mãos descansando no concreto áspero, Andrew com seus dedos inquietos por cima dos ossos e cicatrizes da mão suave de Neil.

— Você sempre faz isso. — É apenas uma constatação simples e é por isso Neil não entende o porquê de Andrew ficar subitamente rígido. — O que significa? — Sua voz é calma e paciente, eles têm todo o tempo do mundo agora.

Andrew está olhando para o horizonte de onde o sol se pôs há horas, ele tenta soltar as mãos unidas, mas Neil não permite, entrelaçando-as ao invés disso.

— Bee disse uma vez que… — Andrew sempre sabe exatamente o que falar, palavras são suas armas antes de usar lâminas, então Neil sempre sente seu coração acelerar um pouco mais quando vê a lentidão que Andrew forma as frases quando são direcionadas a ele. — Que escrever o que é verdade… O que é real, ajuda a manter a lucidez enquanto não se está sóbrio. Eu disse a ela que era algo idiota de se fazer, na época.

— E então?

— Eu apenas escrevo agora.

— Na minha pele? — Neil pergunta, Andrew demora alguns segundos até balançar a cabeça devagar em afirmação, como se estivesse admitindo seus pecados contra a sua vontade num interrogatório, mas ele não está sendo pressionado por mais ninguém além de si mesmo. — O que escreve?

— _Neil_. — Josten não sabe identificar se é uma repreensão para que cale a boca ou essa é a resposta para sua pergunta, então ele fica em silêncio. — _Abraham_. E _Josten_. — Segunda opção.

— Ainda não acredita que sou real?

— Ainda não acredito que continua aqui.

— Para onde mais eu iria? — Neil continua prestando atenção em cada pequena reação no rosto de Andrew, esperando um sinal de que está se cansando de tudo isso, ele não vê nada.

— Você realmente não tem mais nada além de Exy e a mim, hm? — Deveria ser uma piada, mas soa ácido e obscuro demais.

— Eu não preciso de mais nada.

 _Eu não sou sua resposta_ , é o que Andrew teria dito pela milésima vez. Mas ele não diz dessa vez e o silêncio recai.

Faltam poucas horas para amanhecer, mas o céu ainda está estrelado e claro e a lua atrás deles faz com que os fios dourados do cabelo de Andrew sejam como o nascer do sol. Neil não pode deixar de pensar o quanto teve que se queimar para finalmente poder tocá-lo. Neil aperta a mão de Andrew, apenas um pouco, apenas para que a atenção seja voltada a ele. Então ele move o polegar sobre as costas da mão pálida do loiro, formando um indiscutível "A". Neil vê a tentativa falha do outro em não demonstrar reação alguma ao pequeno ato, mas a respiração entrecortada e os ombros tensos desmorona o disfarce da indiferença. Ele continua, com certeza seria ilegível se estivesse usando uma caneta, mas ambos sabem que ali está as letras do nome de Minyard, gravado eternamente em sua própria pele – mas sem marcas ou cicatrizes –, como se necessário para que ele nunca se esquecesse, como se ele pudesse algum dia se esquecer.

_**A N D R E W** _

— Você também parece um sonho.


End file.
